My Dirty Little Secret
by Silent-Serpent
Summary: Song Fic based on Dirty Little Secret. Sort of romancey and angsty little piece with Draco and Hermione. This story assumes that HBP never happened! PLEASE READ ME!


Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, but all the other characters belong to the wonderful JKR and whatever press she's associated with... I own Dirty Little Secret... on my ipod... but not the copyrights, so there... poo...

A/N: Hey everyone! **I'm baaaaaaack!** I've decided that I need to get back into my writing and what's a better time to do it than SUMMER VACATION! Eh? So without further a due, I present...

My Dirty Little Secret

* * *

How it ended is the same way it began...

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

* * *

"I bet you couldn't even afford it, could you."

Ron made to lunge at him, but Hermione held him back.

"He's not worth our time, Ron."

"Yeah, nothing's worth his time. That's why he's so poor."

Ron stiffened and made to turn, but was held back by Hermione again.

"Just ignore him."

"Need a mudblood to stick up for you now?"

"What did you call me?" She asked him in a dangerously low voice. He leaned down next to her face.

"Mud. Blood."

**_SLAP_**

"That's what I thought. Let's go Ron."

"But, but... you just -" He sputtered, following her.

Draco stood there holding his cheek, staring after her.

Thinking...

* * *

_When I've known this all along_

* * *

"Draco, why can't we go inside yet?" Pansy whined on my arm.

"Because, I'm waiting for the right moment." 'And here it comes...'

She descended the stairs in the flirty little pink dress, knowing she had power over all four males in the room. As I stood there with my eyes riveted on her, and only her, I suddenly grew jealous of Krum who had just come up to take her hand and continue on to the ball. I watched her as she passed, flashing a smile at her two goons with their jaws dropped and then turned to me and smirked before joining the rest of the champion pairs outside the door.

"_Now _can we go in?" I turned to Pansy who had her arms crossed over her disgustingly orange dress and suddenly knew that I could never be with someone like her. I shook my head and continued.

"Sure."

"Why were you waiting for now?"

"For nothing and everything."

* * *

_I go around a time or two_

* * *

I turned the corner to meet up with my boyfriend, Ron, only to find him playing tonsil hockey with some third year Huffelpuff. I dropped my sweater in shock. He turned around with annoyance, but when he saw me, his eyes widened with shock. He immediately dropped the girl and started advancing towards me.

"Ronnie-kins," said the girl, rubbing her head where it had hit the ground, "can you help me up please?"

I grew angry as I saw him turn back and forth between us, uncertain of what to do.

"Oh, go on Ron," I said falsely sweet, "We can deal with this later."

Not picking up on it, he looked up at me with relief and helped the girl up. He whispered something in her ear and I watched the emotions play over her face from shock to sorrow to pain to anger. She slapped him hard before walking up to me, menacingly. I drew my wand, not taking any chances. She walked right up to me before whispering deadly:

"You'd better watch your back. I gave him one chance when he cheated on me with that stupid Ravenclaw girl, but this just tops it. He said he loved me. I thought he meant it. She told me the same thing. I bet he told you also. He doesn't mean it. He'll never mean it."

With that she turned and walked away. Ron stood there shuffling his feet nervously as I counted down from ten to compose and calm myself.

"Is it true?"

"Hermione I –"

"_Is it true? _"

He mumbled something.

"What was that?" My voice was unnaturally high, and I had to keep it from cracking.

"Yes, but I'm –"

"Sorry?" I whispered, "Do you know how many times you've said that to me?" Tears were now freely flowing down my face.

"I know, but-"

"You really mean it this time?" He suddenly got angry.

"It's just male hormones! I- I can't help myself!"

Exasperated, he started advancing; waiting for the make up kiss he always got when he did something wrong. I grabbed my sweater and ran the other direction. I kept running reliving all of the experiences we had had, all the special moments, all of them now over. But with that ending came a revelation. All the girls he'd been with, all of them looking nice and cozy, or sharing special smiles and seductive looks.

I kept running as fast as my legs would carry me until I ran into a statue. I looked up at the two embracing figures and slid down to the floor, openly crying, embracing the marble, hoping to become like them.

As I sat there I felt a warm pair of arms come around me and shelter me. I let them lift me up and turn me against their chest. I stood there sobbing and listening to their heartbeat, calming down. They made quiet shushing sounds, stroking my hair until I stood quivering, but silent, with this other person.

I lifter my head to than the person when-

"Hermione!"

"Get away from her!"

I saw Harry and Dean rushing towards me, Dean pulling me out of the warm embrace and Harry punching the person who had held me three times before helping Dean move me towards Gryphyndor tower.

I turned to see my rescuer curled up in a ball. I looked at the face and gasped:

Draco Malfoy bleeding with his head on my favorite sweater was the last thing I saw before I was pushed past the fat lady's entrance.

* * *

So there you have it! First chapter is up! See the pretty little purple button on the bottom left here? Yeah... could you press it? PLEASE leave reviews! I don't care if it's raves or flames! But PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You! 


End file.
